parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Couragezan (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Version)
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "Tarzan". ''Cast: *Baby Tarzan-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure)'' *''Young Tarzan-Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Adult Tarzan-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Jane Porter-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife'' *''Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer'' *''Professor Archimedes Q. Porter-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''Clayton-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Kala-Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Kerchak-Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''Young Terk-Young Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''Adult Terk-Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''Kerchak and Kala's Son-Mort (Madagascar)'' *''Flynt-Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Mungo-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Tarzan's Parents-Chief (The Fox and the Hound), and Georgette (Oliver & Company)'' *''Young Tantor-Young Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''Adult Tantor-Adult Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''The Elephants-Various Ants'' *''The Gorillas-Various Lions'' *''The Baby Baboon-Crickee (Mulan)'' *''The Baboons-Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), and Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Sabor-Claudandus (Felidae)'' *''Ship Captain-Balto (Balto)'' *''Clayton's Men-Various Animal Villains'' Scenes: *''Couragezan part 1-"Two Worlds One Family"/Princess Atta Adopts Runt/Claudandus Attacks'' *''Couragezan part 2-Princess Atta Returns/"You'll Be In My Heart"'' *''Couragezan part 3-Could if You Keep/Dog Hair'' *''Couragezan part 4-Ants Stampede/"Son of a Man"'' *''Couragezan part 5-Flik & Courage Vs. Claudandus'' *''Couragezan part 6-Randall Boggs, Scooby Doo, and Twilight Sparkle in the Jungle'' *''Couragezan part 7-Twilight Sparkle Chased by Wolves and Jaguars/Courage to the Rescue'' *''Couragezan part 8-Courage Meets Twilight Sparkle'' *''Couragezan part 9-"Trashin' the Camp"/Courage of Ant'' *''Couragezan part 10-Courage's Announcement/Courage to the Camp'' *''Couragezan part 11-"Strangers Like Me"'' *''Couragezan part 12-Courage Leads Twilight Sparkle, Scooby Doo, and Randall Boggs'' *''Couragezan part 13-Princess Atta Shows Courage to the Past/Kiara and Kovu Misses Courage'' *''Couragezan part 14-Randall Boggs Betrays Courage, Scooby Doo, and Twilight Sparkle'' *''Couragezan part 15-Kovu and Kiara to the Rescue'' *''Couragezan part 16-Randall Boggs Attacks the Preserve'' *''Couragezan part 17-Courage Vs. Randall Boggs to His Death'' *''Couragezan part 18-Flik's Death'' *''Couragezan part 19-Twilight Sparkle Stays/Finale'' *''Couragezan part 20-"Two Worlds One Family (Reprise)"'' *''Couragezan part 21-End Credits'' Movie Used: *''Tarzan (1999)'' Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *''Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013)'' *''Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014)'' *''Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *''Oliver & Company (1988)'' *''Mulan (1988)'' *''Mulan ll (2005)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Felidae (1994)'' *''Balto (1995)'' *''Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002)'' *''Balto lll: Wings of Change (2005)'' Cast Gallery: Runt-cutout-alpha-and-omega-37196801-413-505.jpg 367px-PatchSolo.jpg Courage-dog-tv-01.jpg Twilight Sparkle.jpg Muriel Bagge.jpg Home on the Range DisneyTHX Animal Style Cast Video 008 0001.jpg Scooby-Doo.png Randall Boggs.png Atta.jpg Flik.png Kiara (Young).jpg Lion2disneyscreencaps.com3256.jpg Mort (Madagascar).jpg Timon the lion king.png Pumbaa the lion king.png Pic detail4f340f24ad11a.png Georgette sweet.jpg Kovu (Young).jpg Claudandus.jpg Balto.png Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Tarzan 2 movie spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoof